Let's Pretend That Both Our Lips Are Made Of Candy
by PinkSunglassesAndUndershirts
Summary: "It's not like you can avoid it, you know." He muttered against the other boy's lips before pressing his own lips to them and kissing Kurt, softly at first before sliding his tongue out to trace Kurt's lips slowly. AKA. Kurt's never had cotton candy.


_A/N: Basically this is a long drabble filled with literal cotton candy fluff and some smut. Just our favorite boys being ridiculously cute. Let me know what you think please!_

_I don't own glee and the title is from Darren Criss's Don't You._

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

Blaine shut the door and kicked his shoes off, dropping his messenger bag and a white plastic bag that had the Six Flags logo on it next to them. He frowned as he took in the seemingly empty house before glancing down at his watch. It wasn't surprising that Kurt's parents weren't home as they were probably at work, even the absence of Finn was usual, in fact it was _welcomed_, but Kurt knew Blaine always came over after his shift at the Six Flags ended. Always. Maybe he had gone over to Mercedes's house? Except he would have texted Blaine about his change of plans. He took another tentative step forward and relaxed as everything fell into place; the sweet aroma of food was wafting over from the kitchen and Blaine remembered that it was Kurt's turn to cook dinner and concluded that he must have his earphones in or something.

Sure enough, when Blaine silently padded over to the kitchen and peered in he was treated to the sight of Kurt bobbing his head and humming a tune that sounded suspiciously like "Raise Your Glass". Blaine felt his heart swell and he bit back a giddy giggle as he surreptitiously watched his boyfriend so completely in his element, a lime green apron tied around his waist and his iPhone peeking out of his back pocket (Blaine was surprised it fit there with how _tight_ those jeans were), as he poked at a tray of what Blaine guessed was Lasagna. Kurt proceeded to gingerly pick up the tray and walk over the the oven before bending over to place the lasagna in it and Blaine trailed his eyes to his boyfriend's ass, reveling in the fact that he could check it out without Kurt, or anyone else for that matter, catching him. Because that ass in pants like those…Blaine was glad Kurt had his earphones in because he caught himself making a noise that sounded something like "hnggg" but the song must have reached the chorus because before Blaine could compose himself and leave the kitchen, Kurt was kicking the oven door shut, throwing his hands up in the air and twirling around as he belted out, "_So raise your glass if you are wr-_**BLAINE**!".

Blaine had attempted to duck out of the kitchen as Kurt was turning around but apparently he wasn't as fast as Kurt. He smirked slightly as he stepped back into the kitchen, his head cocked in an innocent manner, hands clasped behind his back, "Yes?". Kurt wasn't fooled, nor was he amused. He was standing in the center of the kitchen, hip jutting out to the side as one hand rested on it, the other hand was wrapped around the earphones he must have yanked out of his ears and he narrowed his eyes at Blaine. Clearly he was trying to intimidate Blaine though the effect was lost considering Kurt's cheeks were tinged pink with embarrassment and a strand of his usually perfect hair had broken from it's otherwise firm hold and he was crossing his eyes trying to glare at it in a huff of exasperation. He knew by the expression on Blaine's face that his boyfriend was never going to let him live this down, not after all the times Kurt had made a snarky comment on his song choices -specifically the Pink ones, not to mention the dancing Kurt had been doing moments ago.

"Don't you dare." Kurt huffed out, reaching up to push his hair into place before tugging his iPhone out of his back pocket and pausing the song before he unplugged his earphones, threw them on the kitchen counter and shoved his phone (with some difficulty) into his front pocket, all the while avoiding Blaine's amused gaze.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaine said, shrugging as he took a step forward, the infuriating smirk still plastered on his face.

"Blaine. I swear. One word."

"About?"

"You know."

"No Kurt, I really don't." Blaine had reached Kurt now but the countertenor pointedly turned away, crossing his arms over his chest, his nose in the air. He could _hear_ the silent laughter in his boyfriends voice and he knew Blaine was only this amused because Kurt was so embarrassed.

Blaine seized this as an opportunity to wrap his arms around the slightly taller boy's waist and tug till his back was against Blaine's chest and Blaine's chin was resting on Kurt's shoulder, his lips brushing against the smooth skin of Kurt's neck. "I haven't even said anything about your _dancing,_-" "Blaine." "_Or_ your song choice" "Blaaaaaine" "Not to mention your _ass _in those jeans, seriously do y-" "_Blaine!_"

Blaine broke off into a fit of laughter and Kurt huffed again, trapped against Blaine's chest. He squirmed and wriggled till he loosened his boyfriends death grip enough to turn around and unleash the full potential of his bitchiest glare. Blaine bit back another wave of laughter though his eyes still glinted with joy and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Stop." He muttered; the redness in cheeks had yet to fade.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Blaine murmured leaning over to press his lips against Kurt's. Kurt contemplated letting Blaine suffer by not kissing him back but honestly, it had been a long day and seeing Blaine was the only thing that had kept him going so he gave in and kissed his boyfriend back, dropping his hands to Blaine's chest and splaying his fingers across them. Blaine pulled back and cocked his head at Kurt. "But seriously, is this a regular thing, should I start scheduling m-"

"That's it." Kurt exclaimed pushing Blaine away with the hands on his chest and tugging away from his grasp. "You are horrible." There was a slight whine in his voice that made Blaine grin even harder and he reached out to tug at Kurt's elbow but Kurt smacked his hand and pulled away. "No, absolutely not."

"Aw, come on, I was just teasing!"

"I don't care."

"You were cute!"

"I'm going to start locking the front door."

"See, now you're just being silly because what it Finn comes down the stairs one morning in one of those horrible puffy vests and you need to _run_ because, come on, it's a crime against nature, so you go bolting to the door but you don't get out in time because it's _locked_."

And Kurt couldn't not laugh at that. He tried to look annoyed, he tried to roll his eyes, he really did, but all that came out was a giggle followed by a full on laugh as Blaine successfully tugged him back into his embrace. Kurt shook his head, "You're crazy, you know that?"

"Crazy about you." Blaine replied with the sappiest smile on his face; it earned him another smack from Kurt. Blaine scowled. "If you're going to keep hitting me, I'm not going to give you the treat I picked up before coming over here." Kurt quirked an eyebrow; it really was ridiculous that after all this time knowing each other, Blaine still thought he could bribe Kurt with food. Sugary, sweet food by the sounds of it.

"I'm not a dog, Blaine."

"I'm well aware. Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?"

Blaine ignored him. Kurt would make a cute dog but that really wasn't what they were discussing right now.

"Dog's don't eat cotton candy."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "What?" He was starting to think Blaine's job was taking it's toll on him. Perhaps he had been staying in the sun for too long? Or _maybe_ all that hair gel was sinking into his skull and messing with his brain.

"I got us a tub of cotton candy! And I was thinking after dinner, we'd go up to your room and put in a movie and share it!"

"Cotton candy?" Kurt asked, an unamused expression on his face. He really wasn't trying to put a damper on Blaine's mood, even though he found it absolutely ridiculous that a grown boy could get this excited over a tub of cotton candy. Pure sugar. In wisps. In a tub. But Blaine seemed thrilled at the prospect, his eyes were wide and excited and so completely hypnotizing not to mention the smile he was sporting -it literally looked like it hurt his face. Puppy, he looked like an overgrown puppy. But seriously, _cotton candy._ "Blaine, do you have any idea how bad it is for you? All the artificial coloring and all that sugar, it'll give you cancer and cavities."

"That's not true. Cotton candy is amazing. Come on, it'll bring back memories."

"Memories?"

"Yeah! You know, going to an amusement park or the fair and buying cotton candy, eating it till you were writhing in pain and sugar overload. The usual."

"…I never had cotton candy"

Blaine pulled back sharply though his arms still circled Kurt's waist. He looked like Kurt had personally insulted him. "You've never had cotton candy?" It was like finding out a child never believed in Santa Claus. Or had never woken up to money from the tooth fairy.

"Not really, no. I just never really saw the appeal and my mom was very big on being healthy…"

Blaine opened his mouth probably to go off in another rant over Kurt's childhood, or lack of it, but then thought better of it. So what if Kurt had never had cotton candy? It just meant that Blaine could be the first one to see him try it! "This is perfect, I get to see your face when you first taste it!"

Kurt narrowed his eyes and quirked his eyebrow at Blaine again (a move only Kurt could pull off). "What makes you think I'm going to try it?"

"Well," Blaine breathed out, leaning towards Kurt again. "It's not like you can avoid it, you know." He muttered against the other boy's lips before pressing his own lips to them and kissing Kurt, softly at first before sliding his tongue out to trace Kurt's lips slowly and yeah okay, Kurt had no idea what they were even arguing about and with the way Blaine's tongue was currently probing around in Kurt's mouth, Blaine was right, there was no way he could avoid the cotton candy, not if he was planning on doing this again later with Blaine (and yeah, he totally was).

Kurt sighed and whether with pleasure or exasperation, neither boy knew. All Kurt knew was that he _really_ liked Blaine and Blaine's tongue but he also knew that the lasagna was in the oven and he still had a salad to make and his willpower was not to be tested when he had been thinking about Blaine all day but he also knew that Blaine was stinky and sweaty and his gel had melted and he was in that stupid polyester uniform that did _nothing_ to Blaine's figure and that Kurt hated with a passion so yeah, no. He made to pull away from the kiss but Blaine merely attached his mouth to Kurt's neck and _ohmygod_ how was he supposed to stop now. "Blaine," he breathed out in a slight whine but apparently Blaine took that as encouragement and continued kissing along Kurt's neck and all the way along his jaw to nip at his ear. "_Blaine. _Salad! I n-need to make a salad and you, you need to shower." He said, finally extracting himself from Blaine's grasp and backing away slightly. Both boys were pink in the face, their lips red and slick and Blaine's eyes continued to flicker from Kurt's lips to his neck even as the countertenor walked backwards towards the fridge before opening it and rummaging around for the ingredients he needed for the salad. He turned back to the kitchen, arms full, to find Blaine perched on the counter next to the sink, swinging his feet slightly. Kurt shot him a look. "Shower."

"I will, I will. In a while. I missed you."

Kurt's gaze softened into a smile as he dumped everything into the sink and turned the water on. "I missed you too." He said, averting his eyes to the vegetables as he started working on getting them clean. Kurt had barely started on the cucumbers and tomatoes when he heard a sharp intake of breath from Blaine and Kurt turned his head to fix Blaine with a questioning look, his hands still working on getting the vegetables clean. But Blaine's gaze (eyes wide and glazed over) was transfixed on Kurt's hands as they worked and he had to bite his lip to keep from making any sort of noise. "Blaine?"

"Hmm?" Blaine dragged his eyes up to meet Kurt's curious gaze. And come on, there was no way the curious innocence that he was gazing into was actually real. Kurt totally knew what he was doing, there was _no way _he was really that oblivious. No one washed cucumbers like that! There was no need for the long steady strokes and there was no one actually swiped their thumbs on the tips of cucumbers like that. And let's not get started on the tomatoes!

"Are…you okay?" Kurt said slowly, taking in the blush creeping up Blaine's neck. He watched as Blaine nodded mutely. Kurt frowned before shrugging and setting the now clean cucumbers and tomatoes aside and reaching for the bundle of lettuce; Blaine let out a sigh of relief. Intentional or not, there was no way Kurt could make washing lettuce look suggestive. Except he could already feel what would soon be a very big problem (modesty aside) developing in his uniform pants and he decided not to risk it.

"Uhh, I'm just going to go shower then." Blaine said, hopping off the counter and getting ready to bolt. Kurt gave him a slightly confused look and shook his head slightly.

"Brilliant idea, why didn't I think of that." He said, rolling his eyes and returning to the lettuce. He had turned the tap back on and shoved the bundle of lettuce under it when his phone started vibrating in his front pocket, followed by a loud ringtone. "Oh hey, Blaine! Wait. Could you get that please? My hands are full."

Blaine paused at the door way, still struggling with keeping a cool exterior while he handled his _problem_. "Huh?"

"My phone Blaine. It's in my pocket, please."

"Oh sure sure!" Blaine said hurriedly as he comprehended what his boyfriend was saying and rushed to his side, his hands hovered around the area where "Bust Your Windows" (which Blaine recognized as Mercedes's ringtone) was blasting from. "Uh-"

"Front pocket Blaine."

"Um."

"Lift the apron!"

"Right, right," Blaine said as he did what he was told, his hands fumbling as he lifted the apron and immediately spotted the outline of Kurt's iPhone in his ridiculously tight pants -seriously, how was had it _fit_ there. Blaine hesitated before attempting to thrust his hand into Kurt's pocket and yeah, that so hadn't worked the way he wanted it to because from the angle he was going from, there was _no way_ Blaine's hand was going to fit there, let alone pull the iPhone out. And yet, he tried. He tugged and pushed and struggled, fingers wiggling and desperate.

"Blaine, what on earth ar-"

"Kurt, it's your pants!" He interrupted with a huff as he resumed his struggling and it didn't help that the ringtone was loud and shrill and clouding his head and _dammit _this was frustrating. Blaine sighed in annoyance, the apron was bunched up and twisted to the side so that Kurt's shirt rode up and wrinkled (and boy was Blaine going to pay for _that_) and every time time Blaine had another go at the pocket, Kurt's pants inched down so that more and more of his hipbone was exposed. Blaine couldn't even pause to enjoy it because Kurt was snapping at him to hurry up and the ringtone was so insistent and he had come to the sudden realization that _Kurt wasn't wearing any underwear. _With all the tugging Blaine had done, Kurt's pants had been pushed down enough so that had he been wearing underwear, Blaine would have definitely seen the waistband of them but no, there was nothing, just smooth, pale, flawless skin, stretched taut over hipbones. And oh God, Blaine had no idea what his emotions were doing. The phone was still ringing and Blaine had managed to extract it but was barely paying any attention to it; Kurt was ranting on as he dumped the lettuce unceremoniously into the sink and wrung a dishcloth in his hands hurriedly as he reached over to snatch the phone out of Blaine's grasp with his damp hands but Blaine was unfazed.

He stood gaping at Kurt, probably resembling a fish but he didn't care because _Kurt wasn't wearing any fucking underwear._ Blaine didn't even know _what_ had gotten into him and why he was suddenly lusting over Kurt like a hormone raged teenage boy before he remembered that he _was_ a hormone raged teenage boy. And maybe, just maybe, it had something to do with last night and the fact that last night was the first time the couple had progressed past the regular passionate make outs with the over the clothes touching and rutting to extremely passionate, shirtless make outs with _under the waist and under the clothes touching._ It had been exciting and hot and occasionally awkward but it had been so very good despite being over way too fast. And Blaine had spend all day replaying that memory in his head and Kurt had spent the past half an hour being such a freaking _tease_ and now he was standing there talking to Mercedes yet his face was one of perplexed curiosity as he eyed Blaine warily.

All Blaine could think about though was that if he took one step forward and pushed Kurt up against the counter there would be one less article of clothing between their crotches.

So when Kurt ended the conversation with Mercedes saying something about Blaine acting really weird before rounding on said weirdo and demanding an explanation, Blaine ignored him, choosing instead to take a step forward and crash his lips against Kurt's. It was hot and heavy and urgent, Blaine wasted no time in slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth and groaning as he tangled it with Kurt's. _Finally. _Kurt's demand for an explanation never made it past his throat; all that came out was a strangled moan as Blaine moved past his lips to his jaw.

"Kurt," he whined against Kurt's soft skin. "I _can't._ You're driving me insane."

"What? I-I'm not ev-"

"The dancing. The _pants._ Washing those cucumbers like that. The tomatoes. _And no fucking underwear._" He said in what Kurt could only describe as a _growl_ before moving his lips to the soft patch of skin behind Kurt's ear and sucking on it. He registered Kurt's slackening jaw and the spluttering as his boyfriend attempted to voice his thoughts.

"How…did-how did you know?"

Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt was having a hard time stringing a sentence because he was shocked or distracted. Either way, Blaine got the general gist and pulled back smirking. He raised his eyebrows in question as his hands gripped Kurt's waist, his thumbs skirting under the waist band of Kurt's incredibly tight jeans as they glided over smooth, bare hipbones where boxers usually rested. Kurt flushed visibly as he tried to compose himself but Blaine saved him the trouble as he leaned in to whisper, "I think it's incredibly hot."

Kurt flushed even more and pulled away in a huff, his arms crossed over his chest again; Blaine refused to let go of his waist. "These pants are incredibly tight Blaine, I didn't have a choice."

"Doesn't change the fact that all I can picture is -"

"_Shower_. Now. And make it a cold one. Dinner's soon." He said, rolling his eyes (Blaine could totally see the affection behind it) and pushing against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine groaned in defeat but obliged because yeah, there was no way he would last all of dinner if he didn't deal with this _now. _ So with one last peck to Kurt's lips, Blaine took off towards Kurt's bathroom.

When Blaine padded back into the kitchen, barefoot, hair wet and curling around his forehead and ears, clad in jeans and a simple gray shirt that clung to his chest and shoulders and somehow managed to make his eyes look even brighter, he found Kurt sitting on the counter fiddling with the tub of cotton candy and eyeing it as if trying to size it up. "You weren't thinking of starting without me, were you?" Blaine teased lightly, stepping towards Kurt and running his hands up and down Kurt's thighs.

"Not in the least. And we aren't _starting_ anything till after dinner. I worked hard on that lasagna, healthy lasagna is even harder to make than normal lasagna."

"Kuuuuurt." Blaine whined slightly. "Please?"

"No, Blaine."

"Just a little bit. Just a small taste!"

"Like you could stop once you get started."

"I promise. I promise I'll be good!"

"Blaine, just wait till after dinner."

"Aww come on. Please? Pretty pretty pretty please? With a cherry on top?" Blaine was on full puppy mode now, his honey-hazel eyes bright and wide and pleading gazing up at Kurt in the way Blaine _knew_ Kurt couldn't resist; he had testing the theory more times than he could count and it had a 90% success rate.

"Blaine." Kurt's voice was low and pleading as well, he could feel his resistance crumble and as a last desperate attempt to fend off Blaine's advances, he raised the tub of cotton candy well over their heads and _well_ out of Blaine's reach especially with the extra height the counter was giving him. Blaine wasn't deterred though, he pushed himself onto his toes and stretched his arms out as well, clawing the air as he tried -and failed- to reach the tub. He huffed as he dropped himself back to his feet, pouting at Kurt as he went back to looking like a kicked puppy. "Blaine," Kurt sighed.

"Please." Blaine whispered, brushing his lips against Kurt's chin. "Please. Please. _Please._" He was punctuating each plead with a barely there kiss to Kurt's skin; his cheeks, his forehead, his temple, the corner of his mouth. Blaine smelled so good, he looked so good, he felt so good, pressed up against the counter between Kurt's legs, their chests touching and he was peeking up at Kurt from beneath ridiculously long, dark lashes and hell, Kurt would have probably sold half of his closet right then and there.

"Ugh. Fine. _Fine._" Kurt said with an exasperated sigh before he dropped the tub onto his lap but couldn't help grinning as Blaine's whole face lit up. The curly haired Warbler bounced slightly on his feet before craning upwards to kiss Kurt softly in thanks and then picking up the container. Within seconds he had pried open the tub of cotton candy and held it out to Kurt hopefully, his eyes bright with just a hint of the pleading, puppy eyes shining through. Kurt rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that afternoon but he still reached out with long, delicate fingers and pinched some of the pink, fluffy cotton candy between his thumb and for finger and brought it up to his lips, slipping it in his mouth and trapping it between his tongue and the roof of his mouth till it disappeared, leaving a sugary sweet taste in his mouth that wasn't nearly as bad as what he had been anticipating. Blaine cocked his head and quirked an eyebrow, urging Kurt to comment. "It's not bad. Pretty good, actually."

"Told you." It was smug, followed by a smirk as Blaine plucked a considerably bigger amount of cotton candy, rolled it between his finger and thumb till it turned into a dark pink sticky ball and popped it in his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut as he reveled in the taste allowing himself to enjoy the tingling of his tastebuds and savoring it incase Kurt snatched the tub back and scolded him for ruining his appetite. Kurt seemed to have different plans though because while his boyfriend's eyes were closed, he reached up to wrap his legs around Blaine's waist, pulling him closer as his hands tangled themselves in his curly hair, pulling him down into in open mouth kissed. If Blaine was caught off guard, he didn't let on. Instead, he immediately reacted, their tongues tangling together as the usual taste of each other mixed with the sweetness of the cotton candy and when Kurt pulled back and dropped his legs from around Blaine, they were both flushed, breathless and light headed.

"Oh yeah, you sure showed me."

Blaine merely smiled as he plucked another strand of cotton candy and made to move it to his mouth when he felt Kurt's fingers close around his wrist, guiding his fingers to his own mouth. Kurt parted his lips, holding Blaine's gaze and slipped Blaine's fingers inside his mouth, wrapping his lips around them and sucking on Blaine's fingers. He swirled his tongue around them, you know, just to make sure he got all the cotton candy before sucking hard till all he could taste was the body gel Blaine had used to shower.

"_God._ Kurt." Blaine couldn't help but groan. Kurt was going to be the end of him.

Kurt made a soft noise, the vibrations traveling down Blaine's fingers, the tingly feeling reached his toes and then Kurt pulled Blaine's fingers out of his mouth and gave Blaine an innocent look though his cheeks were flushed and there was a sly smile on his lips. Blaine had brought this onto himself and he knew it; he sighed, dropping his hand to grip the container just as the front door opened.

Blaine had been over so often that he could now distinguish Kurt's family members just from their footsteps. The heavy thumps, the not so gentle slamming of the door and the crash of what Blaine guessed was the umbrella holder tumbling to the floor confirmed Blaine's suspicions that it was Finn who would be interrupting them this time. And sure enough, Finn walked into the kitchen seconds later and beamed at them. "Hey dudes." His eyes fell on the container between them, widening slightly, and Blaine was so glad Finn was distracted enough not to notice how intimate of a moment he had just walked in on. "Oh, no _way!_ Is that cotton candy?" He exclaimed, eyeing the candy with a mixture of greed and envy.

"I got you a tub, Finn. It's in the living room."

"_Sweet! _Thank man." He called out as he turned back into the living room.

Blaine smiled as the warm familiar feeling that came with making someone happy spread through him. He turned to Kurt who shook his head at him in a mixture of awe and exasperation. "You're incredible, you know that?"

"I'm well aware, yes. But what I really want to know is why Finn gets away with no lecture about waiting till after dinner and I'm here, sacrificing my dignity for some cotton candy."

Kurt rolled his eyes and slipped his arms onto Blaine's shoulders, wrapping them around his neck as his fingers grazed the back of Blaine's neck, scratching and tugging at the hair there. "Have you _seen_ Finn's appetite? We have nothing to worry about. Besides, I thought you would like the idea of distracting him for a little while longer." Kurt said, quirking an eyebrow at Blaine, his blue eyes glinted slightly.

"The idea is beyond welcomed." Blaine muttered, stepping closer to the counter and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist as he pressed their lips together once again.

Cotton candy had definitely been one of his better ideas.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Reviews are love *lessthan3*_


End file.
